


The City Is At War

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [49]
Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Playtime for the young and rich.





	The City Is At War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> Music by Cobra Starship.
> 
> Password is 'equinox'.


End file.
